dantaliannoshokafandomcom-20200213-history
Henry Conrad
Henry Conrad, the Hotel King, is a prominent bibliomaniac that killed his rival to obtain ''The Harlequinade''. He is present in the ''Turn-Up Book'' story. __TOC__ Background As a bibliomaniac, Conrad knew Wesley had access to The Mystic Archives of Dantalian and envied how he could grasp all human knowledge, something desired by various figures throughout history. In the manga, he also knew of the Black Biblioprincess and the key-keeper.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 2. He killed his rival Wesley to get hold of a book, but there were no evidences pointing to his guilty.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 4, volume 1. Conrad wished to proof the existence of the Labyrinth Library for those who didn’t believe in him. He lived on top of a hill, in a hotel built in Tudor architectural style, with more than a hundred rooms. His collection of books is located at the northern tower. Conrad's office was above the library. He's master of many employees, including Richardson. In the manga, he’s known as the Hotel King. Personality He’s a very proud bibliomaniac, envying Wesley’s collection of books and his access to The Mystic Archives of Dantalian. He comes to the point of killing his rival to obtain a Phantom Book. In the manga, he appears as a gentleman, greeting Hugh and Dalian when they arrive in his mansion. Conrad even kneels to kiss Dalian’s hand, honored to meet her. He realizes the horrible thing he’s done and regrets it. His attachments made possible for Hugh and Dalian to see him even after his death. In the anime, it can be assumed he was interest in art, owing a room with paintings and sculptures.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 1. Appearance In the manga, Henry Conrad has grey hair, grey beard, dark mustache and a couple of ageing marks on his face. He wears a dark three-piece suit, light gloves and a dark scarf. The Hotel King uses a cane when standing. In the anime adaptation, Conrad is younger, wearing no gloves and a bow tie instead of a scarf. He has longer hair and a shaved face compared to his manga counterpart. Plot Conrad's mansion (manga).jpg|Conrad's mansion, as seen in the manga. Conrad's mansion (anime).png|Conrad's mansion, as seen in the anime. Henry Conrad invites Hugh over. His invitation is accepted, since Hugh wants to find evidence Conrad killed Wesley to get hold of a book. However, Hugh and Dalian realize the place was destroyed and the people was killed by the creatures released by The Harlequinade. They decide to head to Conrad's study to seal the Phantom Book. After the Liber de Nymphis is used against The Harlequinade’s dragon, Dalian and Hugh find Conrad's study. The man died in a chair. His head was bitten off by the circus animals. Dalian seals The Harlequinade and leaves the place with Hugh. In the anime, Conrad is also seen in a brief flashback, killing Wesley and being engulfed by The Harlequinade after opening it with a malicious smile. In the manga, Conrad greets Hugh and Dalian when they arrive at his property. He acknowledges his guests as the key-keeper and the Black Biblioprincess and kneels to kiss Dalian’s hand, whom ignores him to find the book taken from Wesley’s collection. Hugh distracts himself thinking Dalian and Conrad were acquaintances and soon after realizes Conrad had disappeared. Later, after the Library is opened, Hugh watches Conrad speaking with Dalian, honored to have an audience with the Black Biblioprincess. He reveals the envy he had for Wesley after he obtained a forbidden archive containing the entire human knowledge. Conrad wanted to rub it into the noses of those who didn’t believe him. While he’s talking, Dalian takes The Harlequinade and leaves the room. Hugh realizes Conrad is dead, with the upper half of his head missing. Dalian suspects he died as soon as he opened the book. She also affirms the illusions of Conrad speaking were only his lingering regrets. References Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters